


School zone flirting

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Clint took Kate into school he was not expecting to meet a gorgouse blue eyed man who made his stomach flip</p>
            </blockquote>





	School zone flirting

“No! Kate wrong way!” Clint called, running after his daughter and grabbing her shoulders as he tried to divert her path back towards her new classroom “you are not skipping out”

“But dad!” Her cry had everyone in the hallway turning around to look at them, and Clint groaned as he tried to suppress the blush that threatened to take over his face “I don’t want to go back to school”

“Its second grade, how can you be against second grade?” He pushed her back towards the classroom carefully, avoiding the teacher’s eyes as she watched him struggling with his daughter “come on Katie-Kate, it’s really not that bad”

“I don’t want to” She huffed, putting the brakes on their movements and digging her heels into the floor in a futile attempt to stop her dad, only to find herself in front of the teacher regardless of her efforts “Dad…”

“It’s just for a few hours Katie-kate” 

“Don’t call me Katie-kate”

Letting out a tired sigh Clint looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment “I know you don’t like school kiddo, or people….or most anything most days…”

“I like archery”

“let’s not bring that up here” He protested quickly, waving his arms in protest as he looked at his daughter “Come on, get through this day for me and I’ll make sure to have ice cream when I pick you up”

“Mint chocolate chip?”

“Always” He smiled brightly, watching her as she debated his offer in her mind before turning around and walking into the class without another word “Oh thank god”

“I’d say all the work for that came from you” Looking up from his spot Clint smiled when he saw a man about his height in a black suit with a smooth tie and receding hair. “That was some smooth talking”

“Ya well I had to learn fast how to make deals with Katie” he brought a hand up to his hair and pushed the blond strands back gently, letting himself get lost in deep blue eyes and a blinding smile “so uh….you….”

The other man’s smile grew impossibly wider when Clint couldn’t find the right words to finish his sentence “Have a kid?” He supplied helpfully, chuckling when Clint nodded his head “Yes, I got her inside just in time to see the show you and your daughter put on”

“Oh lovely, we put on a show. Of course we put on a show” He covered his face in his hands, attempting to vanish from the area quietly and with less embarrassment. “I am never going to live this down”

“I take it her mother doesn’t like making the trip to school? Or was she busy today?”

“Oh no, no no no” Clint put his hands up in protest “No, there is no mother. Sorry, uhhhh no”

“Divorced?”

“No…uh….kate’s not….she’s my daughter but she’s not my daughter, biologically”

“Adopted?”

“More like fostered turned into adopted” He admitted as he thought about it “but ya, adopted”

“You just decided to adopt one day?”

“My ex and I did” he admitted “then he decided it wasn’t for him and I got attached, so we split…” he looked down at the ground as he thought about the day that his ex left “anyways, what about you?”

“Oh Skye is…all mine” He smiled as he thought about it “Every little bit of crazy is part of me”

“Sounds like they’ll get along”

“I’m not 100% sure that’s a good thing” 

“Probably not” Clint smiled as he thought about it, looking back up at the other man before they both broke out into laughter. “uhh, sorry. Clint” he smiled, holding out his hand as he tried to control his laughter “Clint Barton”

“Nice to meet you Clint” the other man took his hand in a firm grip and shook it “Phil Coulson”

“Miss Coulson decided to let you have a day off the leash and take your daughter to school?” Phil managed to laugh at his terrible joke, making Clint’s stomach do a flip.

“There is no Miss Coulson. Skye’s mom was…amazing. But we had better people for us waiting, at least she did because her husband is pretty awesome. i just pick up Skye once in a while to take her to school because her mom works early mornings once in a while”

“but she’s a good mom?”

“the best” he smiled “She got skye into computers already, something she absolutely loves. and i’m pretty sure she’s working on getting her into soccer next”

“That sounds like a wonderful women” Phil laughed again, bringing Clint’s spirits up even more at the sound of his voice “i…I should probably go…don’t want to be late for work. Even if it is for a gorgeous man”

“I didn’t realize you were flirting with someone while talking to me” Phil’s smile was blinding, and the crow’s feet that complimented his eyes made Clint’s knees impossibly week as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet “well, if you ever decide that this apparently handsome man isn’t good enough for you,” he pulled out a business card and held it out towards Clint “here’s a number to call me at”

“I don’t know” Clint smiled, taking the card as he spoke “He’s pretty easy on the eyes, and his laugh is intoxicating”

“I’m sure it’s even better over root beer and burgers”

“I bet it is” he smiled brightly, looking back up at Phil’s eyes “I may have to ask him out for those. Do you think tomorrow at 7 would be a good time for him?”

“I think he’d be a fool to say No”

“I like how you think” Clint laughed softly “so….should I send you a place or can I pick you up from somewhere?” Phil’s face went bright red as Clint spoke, highlighting his eyes in a brand new way that managed to make Clint’s stomach do even more flips.

“I uhhh, there…” He cleared his throat and took a moment to gather his thoughts “there’s a really good Italian place by my work, if you want to meet me there”

“Sounds like a plan” Clint smiled, watching as Phil took his business card back and wrote the address on the back before giving it to him again “I’ll meet you there”

“It’s a….it’s a date”


End file.
